versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Cifer is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. He is the 4th strongest member of the Espada. Background As a Hollow, Ulquiorra felt alone in the world, being white while those around him were black. He wandered Hueco Mundo alone, lamenting his existence, until one day he came across a white tree with many sharp spines. Ulquiorra, finding it satisfying due to its emptiness, sank into it, destroying part of his mask, finally at peace. An unspecified amount of time later, he was recruited by Aizen into the Espada, where he became the fourth strongest member of the group. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level ''' (Fought and overpowered Ichigo in his Bankai state, which is superior to Toshiro Hitsugaya at that point.) |[https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soldier_Blue/Bleach_-_Revised_Cero_Oscuras_calc_(again) '''Large Island Level] (Both his Cero Oscuras and Lanza del Relámpago are able to cause massive craters in Las Noches' dome.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic ''' (Kept up with Ichigo in his Bankai state, which is comparable in speed to Shunsui Kyoraku.) | '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Large City Level (Endured many attacks from an unrestrained Ichigo.) | Large Island Level (Took multiple attacks from Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form, which evenly matched his Cero Oscuras and casually stopped his Lanza del Relámpago.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Regeneration, Fear Inducement. Intelligence: High (Knows a great deal about psychological warfare and has great skill in battle.) Stamina: High '(Continued to fight even after having sustained great injuries and lost multiple limbs.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology: Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Martial Arts Mastery:' When fighting against most foes, Ulquiorra relies on hand-to-hand combat, and he only draws his sword if he deems his opponent worthy. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of Reiatsu that he can fire from the tip of his index finger. *'Bala:' A slightly weaker, but much faster variant of Cero. *'Pesquisa:' A radar-like ability that allows Ulquiorra to accurately gauge an enemy's power and location. *'Regeneration:' Ulquiorra has the ability to quickly recover from wounds and lost limbs and organs. This ability becomes much more powerful in his Resurrección state. *'Solita Vista:' By gouging out his eye and crushing it, Ulquiorra can show others anything he has seen in the past. *'Descorrer:' Ulquiorra has the ability to open a Garganta (portal) to Hueco Mundo Equipment *'Murciélago:' Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a regular katana. When released, it gives Ulquiorra a massive wingspan and several new abilities, as well as increasing the power of his previous ones. **'Luz de la Luna:' Ulquiorra generates a green energy lance that can cause massive explosions. **'Cero Oscuras:' A much more powerful variant of Cero, only usable by him. It is stated by Ulquiorra that it is more powerful than Gran Rey Cero, which is potent enough to destroy Las Noches and tear space apart. **'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa:' A second release that only Ulquiorra can use. It further increases his power and regenerative speed. In this form, his reiatsu is so powerful that it induces despair on the enemy. ***'Látigo:' By making use of his new tail, he can attack enemies with it as a whip, or strangle them with it. ***'Lanza del Relámpago:' An enhanced version of Luz de la Luna, which can create blasts as large as Las Noches itself. He is able to fire them in a quick succession. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Key Base | Resurreción and Segunda Etapa Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought evenly against Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. *Casually put a hole in Ichigo's chest. *Casually destroyed multiple large buildings. Speed/Reactions *Deflected shots from Kisuke Urahara. *Immediately caught up with Ichigo after launching him a great distance. *Swatted away one of Uryu's arrows with utmost ease. Durability/Endurance *Survived a fall from several meters in the sky. *Tanked Ichigo's Black Getsuga Tensho. *Endured explosions that dwarfed Las Noches. Skill/Intelligence *Devised a flawless plan to capture Orihime Inoue. *Broke out of an alternate dimension that Grimmjow trapped him in. Powerscaling Ulquiorra is one of the strongest characters in the Arrancar arc, with the only other Espada that are superior to him being Tier, Barraggan, Starrk, and a released Yammy. He has multiple great direct feats that should scale to most captains after the timeskip, and by extension, the strongest of the Quincy. Weaknesses *His regeneration has a limit. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Large Island Level Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Super Form Users